The hydrocarbon recovery industry often has a need to seal one downhole tubular within another tubular. Sealing arrangements comprising an elastomeric element are commonly used to form a seal between two tubulars. In some applications it is important to fixedly attach the elastomeric element to a mandrel around which it is supported so that the elastomeric element is resistant to axial dislocation or bunching during running of a string with the mandrel and elastomeric element downhole. One method of attaching the elastomeric element to the mandrel is through the use of an adhesive. Properly locating an adequate amount of the adhesive between an inner perimetrical surface of the elastomeric element and an outer surface of the mandrel can be difficult. One difficulty stems from the tendency of the elastomeric element to swab off the adhesive during installation of the elastomeric element to the mandrel. This is in part due to the elastomeric element having a smaller inside dimension of a bore therethrough than an outside dimension of the mandrel onto which it is installed and to the common method of installing the elastomeric element, which is by stretching the element onto the mandrel and then sliding the element to the desired location. Since the element is in tight contact with the mandrel, the adhesive is pushed off of the mandrel at the leading edge of the element. The industry would, therefore, be receptive to improved systems and methods of installing an elastomeric element to a mandrel.